1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to electronic controls used to control fuel supplied to a diesel engine and more particularly pertains to a new cruise control economizer used as an accessory to an electronic cruise control for selectively setting throttle for a vehicle traveling on an incline to gain momentum with minimum fuel consumption.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Known inventions in the prior art include U.S. Pat. No. 5,205,161; U.S. Pat. No. 5,148,789; U.S. Pat. No. 4,915,072; U.S. Pat. No. 5,105,150; U.S. Pat. No. 4,062,230; and U.S. Pat. No. 5,267,159.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not disclose a new cruise control economizer. The inventive device includes a housing, vehicle speed and brakes and clutch pressed cables from the cruise control, at least one optionally two POM (prolongation of momentum) switch(es), a microcontroller, a serial port, a throttle setback control and an optional mercury tilt switch.
In these respects, the cruise control economizer according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in so doing provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of selectively adding throttle boost to a vehicle traveling down an incline or following to gain momentum with minimum fuel consumption and prolong the momentum for maximum fuel efficiency.